1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modeling the performance of an integrated circuit and, more particularly, to embodiments of a system, method and program storage device for developing condensed netlists representative of groups of active devices in an integrated circuit and for modeling the performance of the integrated circuit based on the condensed netlists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, the performance (i.e., behavioral characteristics, current-voltage (I-V) characteristics, etc.) of an integrated circuit is modeled by first extracting a full netlist, including all active devices, passive devices (e.g., resistors) and interconnects, from the design layout of the integrated circuit. Simulations of the full netlist are then performed over the full range of operating temperatures, over the full range of operating power supply voltages and, optionally, taking into consideration other factors that may impact performance (e.g., self-heating and stress). Additionally, repeated simulations may be required for model calibration and/or to accommodate design modifications or options. Based on the results of the simulations, a performance model for the integrated circuit is generated. Unfortunately, as the complexity of an integrated circuit increases (i.e., as the number of active devices incorporated into the integrated circuit increases), so does the amount of time required to complete the simulations and generate the performance model. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a faster method of accurately modeling the performance of an integrated circuit.